


loss of innocence

by DescendantQueen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Bad Decisions, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, Grumpy Hino Rei, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innocence, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hino Rei, Protective Hino Rei, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threats, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Ami Mizuno admired her roommate, Hino Rei, for a short while now.However, she wonders how long her admiration will go when she is kidnapped by a couple of people who wants something from her roommate.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 2





	loss of innocence

Mizuno Ami really admired her roommate, she really did. She admired the woman to the point where it could be said that she had a crush on her. However, Ami wouldn't deny that her roommate was pretty and while she wasn't easy to please, Ami seemed to please her just by existing. 

They shared a 4-people apartment but it was just Ami and her roommate and so, they had the living room and the kitchen area to themselves. 

What Ami didn't understand was that she was warned about her roommate but she didn't know why as she thought that her roommate was just quiet but she had heard from her classmates in her classes that she was bitchy and rude. 

While Ami knew that some people in college could be bitchy, Hino Rei was anything but as she was nothing but kind to her. Okay, so sometimes the girl could be a little short with her because of her well-known temper but she wasn't the one to go out her way to hurt Ami because she never means to hurt the girl. Ami and Rei got along very easily and the two roommates quickly fell into a rhythm after three weeks. Ami knew Rei's schedule and Rei knew Ami's schedule. 

Ami never understood why Rei was extremely protective as the girl nearly starts barking at her own guests when they come around to hang out with her. All she would actually hear from them was that 'it would be fine' and 'she would be okay'. However, Ami felt bad about listening in to them so she starts putting in earbuds as she studied to pass the time. 

It had soon became 5:00 PM and Ami was shocked that she had studied for so long without a break. When she looked up, Rei was cooking dinner. "When did you start cooking dinner?" She asked Rei as the girl turned to smile softly at her. 

"Welcome back to the real world." Rei gently teased her and Am blushed at her. "I just got started cooking. How was studying? You looked very stressed out about something." Rei spoke to Ami with gentle concern. 

"Oh! Everything's fine. I was just making sure that I won't forget anything." Ami answered Rei, who softly smiled at her roommate. _She studies regularly, unlike me._ Rei thought as she wanted Ami to keep her innocent insight on life as she reached for the counter to grab a bottle of vodka. 

While Rei did drugs and drink alcohol, she loved the fact that Ami never judged her for it. She and Ami had already went through who would do what and Rei made sure to include the fact that she did drugs and drink but she waits until Ami asks her before she just went and poured the girl a glass. She never wanted to force the girl to do anything she didn't want to.

She hears Ami's small intake of air and she immediately turned around to see one of her guests that haven't left _touching_ Ami. Rei felt her jaw clench as she felt boiling anger underneath her skin but she sighed, releasing her anger all in that one breath as she didn't want to scare Ami with her infamous temper. _I don't have a right to act jealous. She's not my girl._ She thought but despite her thoughts, Rei had already claimed Ami as hers; she just wanted to act on her feelings slowly but she made sure that all of her guests knew that Ami was hers but it seemed that one of them didn't get the message. Rei glared at the woman who continue to hold onto Ami. Rei lost it when Ami squeaked with fear as her fist was aimed at the woman who _still_ haven't gotten the gist to let her go. "Leave." Rei spoke coldly as she stood in front of Ami, glaring at the woman who dared touch what was hers. 

The woman rubbed her face as she spat out blood on the floor as she smirked at Rei. "C'mon, Rei. You have to learn to share, especially her. She's cute." The woman knew that she was pissing Rei off. That what she wanted to do as she watched as Rei nearly blew her top off but she watched with shock as Ami grabbed onto Rei's hand and the woman immediately calmed herself. The woman nearly choked on her own breath as she watched as Rei allowed herself to be hugged by the nerdy woman. 

"See to it that you won't come to our apartment ever again." Rei warned the woman as she turned around to whisper soft reassurances to Ami. Rei understood that Ami was a skittish person and she knew that the woman and herself had scared Ami. "I'm sorry, Ami. You weren't supposed to see that." Rei spoke as she cursed to herself. _I can't tell her that I like her when I'm getting too protective towards her._ She thought as she softly smiled at Ami. Ami smiled back and Rei knew that she was seeing heaven. _She's too cute._ Rei thought as she allowed herself to be affectionate towards her ~~crush~~ roommate.

Rei allowed herself to be soft with Ami because she knew that she could never have her as anything else. _I can't mix myself in with her. She's far too innocent. I will ruin her._ She thought as she ran her hand through Ami's soft blue hair. _I will be her ruin if she ever comes to find out about my job._ She thought as she took a glance to her closed door. 

Drugs, sex and alcohol were all part of Rei's world and she knew that she shouldn't let herself get tangled up in the masses of one Mizuno Ami but it took one soft glance from the girl and Rei knew that she was in trouble. 

All it took was just living with her for three weeks and it made Rei fall into a rhythm , something she wouldn't normally do for other people but for Mizuno Ami, Rei would do anything. 

Rei would do anything to keep her happy and safe.

* * *

Rei had ran into the apartment, feeling a coldness radiating in her soul but it wasn't her usual coldness towards people. Rei wished that it was but instead, it was this cold feeling of danger. 

She looked around the apartment as she noticed the messy living room and she released a growl but then her growl turned into silent horror when she realized something. 

_Ami wasn't there_ _._

Rei looked through her room and Ami's room for traces of her lovely roommate but she didn't find anything until she had went back into the living room and she walked into the kitchen. Noticing something on the refrigerator, she took down the envelope and she opened it up, reading the details of the letter. Her eyes widened in horror at the news. _Of course, they would grab her._ Rei thought as she growled softly. "This is my fault." Rei spoke softly as she looked up from the letter. 

Rei knew that she should have just told Ami the truth right off from the bat. 

She sold drugs or rather she help sell and deliver but Rei knew that she had mostly delivered.

Rei frowned when she realized that she could have told Ami in the most nicest way that she helped sell drugs but no, she never opened her mouth about drugs in Ami's presence. 

For all Rei could know, Ami wouldn't have minded but she could have never known because she had never opened her mouth to _ask_. 

"This is my fault." Rei repeated as she knew that it was her fault. However, guilt then turned to anger when her phone rung and she quickly answered it. "Hello." She spoke after taking a breath. She couldn't deal with this problem if she was angry. 

"Rei, Rei, Rei." It was the woman she had punched. Rei's blood boiled but she told herself to remain calm. 

"Don't hurt her." Rei begged and the girl faltered as she had never begged for anyone in her life. The woman then cackled at the girl's plea. 

"Don't worry. It's not her we want." The woman spoke with a cold tone of voice. 

"Sabrina." Rei's voice came out as a warning tone but Sabrina clicked her tongue. 

"You don't get to demand us of anything, remember." Sabrina giggled at Rei's angry curses. "The girl is safe, for now." Sabrina wasn't lying as Ami was sleeping near her. There wasn't a bruise on her as Sabrina didn't want to use Ami but time was scarce and the innocent young woman was the perfect bait for Rei. Sabrina found it amusing that someone like Rei was attracted to such an innocent woman but she knew that it was because of Rei's personality. She hated that the woman's personality fits in with Ami's personality. _This girl really does belong to you, doesn't she?_ Sabrina thought as she smirked down at the sleeping woman. She knew that Rei had verbally claimed Ami multiple times but now that Rei had punched her for simply touching her, she knew that Rei had claimed Ami. _But, you haven't claimed her completely, though have you?_ She thought as she reached down to rub Ami's cheek as she smiled down at the girl. "We'll be waiting, Rei." Sabrina spoke before she hung up the phone as she paid more attention to Ami. 

"At the usual drop-off location?" Rei then realized that Sabrina had hung up on her and she cursed. Her phone then vibrated and she checked her phone to see that Sabrina had texted her the usual drop-off location and she sighed in relief. 

She then grew angry when she realized that Sabrina probably did what she had done to make her squirm. _Stupid bitch. I will get her back._ Rei had already decided that she would protect Ami and she had no problem with making sure that Sabrina wouldn't hurt Ami ever again. 

...

At the place where Sabrina told Rei to meet her at, Ami was tucked into a bed to make sure that she was comfy. However, Sabrina also made sure that the girl was still tied up. _We can't have her escaping when she's the bait to lure in the fish._ She thought as she smirked at the sleeping woman. She had went ahead and wrapped a gag around Ami's mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream when she does finally wake up. 

The woman being tied and gagged painted a pretty picture to Sabrina but she knew that Rei was going to pissed off when she finally arrived at the location that they were in and she knew that it was going to make the showdown very interesting.

* * *

When Rei had finally arrived at the old and abandoned warehouse, she looked around for familiar blue hair but she couldn't find Ami anywhere as she growled in frustration. _Where is she?_ She thought as she walked further into the warehouse. It was then a mop of familiar blonde hair came into her sight and she huffed at the sight of Sabrina. Rei had her grip on her book bag as she knew what the group had wanted from her. It was the same thing they had always wanted from her but she was late with the goods for this month and she hated that her tardiness caused Ami to be dragged into the middle of her messy job. 

"You didn't have to grab my roommate just so you could get my attention." Rei spoke softly yet coldly and Sabrina merely smiled at her before she opened her mouth. 

"It's got you to come to us." She spoke as two more people came out from the darkness of the warehouse, making Rei sigh. 

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked as she knew what the outcome was going to be. She always beat them. _Always._

"You were two weeks late, Rei. Punishment is important when you're tardy." One of the other people spoke to Rei, causing the young woman to bristle at her words. 

"What do you _really_ want from me, Sabrina?" Rei asked the woman and the woman giggled at her question. 

"Oh, please, Rei. You know what I want. You just won't give her to me." Rei nearly cursed at the woman for mentioning Ami. _You don't deserve to even look at her, you sly bitch._ She thought in anger but then she thought about herself. _I don't even deserve to be blessed with her mere presence._ She thought as she knew that Ami was too good for her. 

"You don't deserve her." Rei hissed at the woman and Sabrina frowned at her words but then, Rei moved past the woman after she had handed the bag of drugs to Sabrina. "Now, I'm going to leave with Ami and you _won't_ follow me. Unless you really want me to hurt you." Rei warned the group of people and Sabrina growled as she allowed Rei to walk free as she watched the woman lift Ami into her arms. 

"You have a good one." Sabrina told her and Rei smirked at her. 

"I know I do." She responded and she walked out of the building as she snuggled Ami close to her, fully intending on showing her worry to Ami and when the young woman had blinked her eyes open, she noticed Rei and she hugged her. Rei was shocked at the sudden hug but it was unwelcome as she melted into the hug. 

"I was so scared. Did they hurt you?" Ami asked her and Rei softly smiled. 

"I should be asking _you_ that. They kidnapped you." Rei tells her and Ami laughed a little bit. 

"I'm fine, Rei." Ami's innocent eyes were still a bright blue as she stared into Rei's not-so-innocent eyes.

Rei stared back as Ami softly smiled. "I ruined your innocence." Rei spoke, apologetically. She really didn't want Ami to find out about the things she does for money. 

"That's fine. I still have you." Ami smiled as she continued to stare up at Rei. Rei continued to stare down at Ami until she moved her face down towards Ami's face. 

Their lips touched as an electric spark ran through them as their lips had connected. 

They kissed for a while but when they pulled back, both women were smiling. 

"I like you." Rei said after a while. 

"I like you too." Came Ami's response. 

"Can I call you mine?" She asked. Ami didn't have to think twice about it as she hugged Rei, letting the woman kiss her neck. 

The two women were happy that they were going to be together and while it will take them some time in getting used to it, they was sure that together, they could handle anything. 


End file.
